Portable digital communication devices have become necessary for many people. Consumers want to be provided with various high quality services at any time and any location. In addition, due to the recent development of internet of thing (IoT) technology, various sensors, home appliances, and communication devices exist and are being networked together. In order to smoothly operate these various sensors, a wireless power transmission system is required.
The wireless power transmission includes a magnetic induction scheme, a magnetic resonance scheme, and an electromagnetic wave scheme. The electromagnetic wave scheme has advantages in long-distance power transmission compared to the other schemes.
The electromagnetic wave scheme is mainly used for long-distance power transmission, and it is important to determine the exact location of a power receiver at a long distance location to transmit power most efficiently.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.